


of routine and how neon-green hair can make it okay

by Starful_nights



Series: danger days: year ten [6]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Other, They meet, dd: year 10, im gonna pretend this isnt like half an hour late, jet doesntt like routine, theyre both nb no cishets in my danger days, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starful_nights/pseuds/Starful_nights
Summary: jet doesn't like routine. except when it involves finally seeing mads face to face again.
Relationships: Jet Star/Mad Gear (Danger Days)
Series: danger days: year ten [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003392
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	of routine and how neon-green hair can make it okay

**Author's Note:**

> i typed this straight on to ao3 i havent even read it again before posting ive been up since 6am apologies if this is like. unreadable

Jet Star despised routine most of the time.

It was boring, it was too much of a reminder of the City for her, and just because she needed it to function didn't mean she liked it. 

Maybe the thing she loved about Mad Gear that much was the way he was always so sudden, so spontaneous. His sets were never the same, and the one thing you could know was where he would go preform next. That one piece of solidity in her life was greatly appreciated, and the fact that the area where she lived was populated enough that more often happening shows weren't seen as too weird or unfair. Those days of irregular intervals when she could see him face-to-face were the ones she looked forward to even more than the times it rained.

***

"Mads! You were great!"

Mad Gear had that very specific look of exhausted and yet very excited look on his face that he always had whenever Jet visited him after a show. His smile shone brighter than a thousand moons, and okay, maybe Jet had been hanging around Cherri too fucking much. Still, Mads was sweet as fuck.

"Jet! Destroya, it's been a while, huh?"

"Yeah, it has." She didn't manage to say more before getting hugged very strongly by a ridiculously sweaty android. That's what she got for having a boyfriend who was a firm believer of five more layers than necessary at all times 'for the aesthetic'. She melted into the embrace for a few seconds before ultimately deciding that while this was all adorable and all, Mads really needed to take a shower or at least roll in the dirt Ghoul-style. 

Mads immediately launched into talking after peeling himself off Jet, talking about some fancy new racer who could _talk to snakes_!! Jet didn't have the heart to tell him it was Kobra until halfway through the story, and then she became the one who couldn't stop talking for once. Mads made the same extremely-in-love face as she usually did. 

Sometime later they drove out to the same place i the middle of nowhere as they always did, and for once Dracs, rusted parts or other evils pursued them

The scorching sun turned into the night, the moonlight making Mads' green mop of hair dyed with something probably illegal and radiation-filled glow bright and cast a neon shade over both of them. The stones may have been uncomfortable and slightly sharp once you sat on them for a while, but it was worth every second.

Maybe routine wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
